


Dog

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by VgaultA dog follows lofty home





	Dog

Lofty was walking home after a long shift and was totally exhausted. Lofty was just making his way up the front steps of the flat, when he felt something brush his leg and looked down to find a cute black poodle had followed him home.  
Lofty "hello buddy, where did you come from?" Lofty checked for a collar but found none.  
Lofty "how about we get you inside out of this bad weather" the dog wagged his tail and barked happily. Lofty opened the door and let the dog in. Dom was awoken from his snoozing to find a black dog sitting on his chest, dom shoved the dog off the couch and looked at lofty.  
Dom "what the hell is a dog doing here?" Lofty just shrugged.  
Lofty "he followed me home"  
Dom "well that doesn't mean you had to let him in"  
Lofty "it's cold outside and look at him, he's so cute"  
Dom "oh no, stop right there. He is not staying"  
Lofty "come on, the aminal shelter is closed now"  
Dom "so just put him outside and he can find some other fool to take him in because we're not"  
Lofty "I never knew you hated dogs so much"  
Dom "let me make this clear either he goes or I do make your choice"  
Lofty "oh come on, it only for one night" dom just went to pack a bag and turned to leave the flat.  
Lofty "you can't be serious"  
Dom "I told you it was that creature or me"  
Lofty "fine I will tie him up outside and take him to the shelter in the morning, happy?" Dom just went into the bedroom and slammed the door.   
Lofty "come buddy let's get you out of here before the mean man comes back" lofty starched the dog behind the ear before leading him back outside. After lofty had tied the dog up he slid into bed beside his husband who wouldn't talk to him or even look at him.   
Lofty "good night grumpy" lofty just turned off the lights and settled down in bed. What he didn't know was that dom wouldn't look at him because he was trying to hide his tears because on dom's 8th birthday he had gotten a puppy. Dom had been so ecstatic about having a puppy, and dom had been so happy for the next few days before he woke to fine his puppy dead one morning. The vet said it was just bad luck that the puppy had had parvovirus, a virus that only effects dogs and is always fatal. From that day dom had hated the sight of any dog.


End file.
